


【卡带】罪人的枷锁

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &魔术师卡X助手土&现代空间，一个沙雕文_(:з)∠)_丧病土和有点丧病卡（好吧，其实都病的不轻）的旅行故事&有舔菊，介意的小天使还请避雷&作者依旧文笔渣渣不如小学生，还OOC





	【卡带】罪人的枷锁

秋日正午的阳光不仅刺眼还很毒辣，可带土还是趴在窗台上探出半个上身，口嚼着棒棒糖。空气很干燥，楼下三三两两的摊子和摆摊子的摊主都无精打采的，躲在阴凉里打盹。

街上也没几个人，带土百无聊赖的打了个哈欠。旅店房间旁边的窗口搭上一条被子，一名清秀的妙龄少女轻轻拍打着上面的灰尘。带土转头礼貌的打了声招呼，少女被他脸上的疤痕吓了一跳，但还是礼貌的回了礼。带土还在笑的一脸阳光的正头上，突然噎了一下，拧起眉回头斥责道：“卡卡西，你是狗吗？”

银发男人没有回答他的问题，依旧跪地上抱着带土的屁股专注的舔舐，白花花的臀部刚刚被咬上了牙印，红的明显、艳丽。卡卡西放置牙印的部位，也不去安慰，移到屁股的中央掰开臀瓣舔着褶皱的部分并伸了进去……

“哈啊～你他妈……还真是属狗的……”

后穴被舔，带土趴在窗台微微颤抖，再也装不了一副无事的样子。看着那个男人一副欲求不满的模样他心里就异样的开心，曾经名噪一时的魔术大师，“金色闪光”的爱徒，也只不过是个受制于他，喜欢舔男人菊花的废物！

舌头越探越深，搅着柔软的肉壁，不止是卡卡西的口水还有被他舔出来的液体流满了带土的臀部，沿着腿根和卡卡西的下巴滴答滴答落在地上。

半个小时过去了，男人还是孜孜不倦品尝好味道，可带土却有点受不住了。他咬住手背才勉强不让自己出声，腿也抖得厉害，这种舔舐既撩的他情欲上涨，又搔不到痒处，真不知道是谁折磨了谁。转身一把推倒跪在地上的男人，用脚踩着鼓起的裆部，玩味的欣赏卡卡西被阻止的不甘心，通红的双眼盯着他下半身的样子。

“你这只发情的狗，菊花就这么好吃吗？”边说边用脚趾冲着热源狠狠揉捏，卡卡西立马舒畅的发出一声叹息。

“好吃。”卡卡西如实回答。

“哼，滚去床上，你知道该怎么做。”

 

平躺在床上的银发男人，双手被结结实实的绑在床头，带土压在他身上扶着硬挺的硕大对准被舔的湿漉漉的小穴坐了下去。

“啊～”

被填满的感觉比刚才好太多了，压着卡卡西的胸膛缓慢的动着全身在他身上起伏，吞吐紫红色的性器。感受到身下的男人身体更紧绷，带土笑出了声。卡卡西越难受他越高兴。

即使这样，他也知道卡卡西也不敢动。如果他敢擅自动一下，只有看着带土自己玩的份了。这种事情带土做过不止一次，只因卡卡西没有老老实实的躺着，带土想慢慢折磨他的时候，他挺了一下腰，带土就离身离开当着他的面用假阳具把自己干爽了，放着一柱擎天的肉棒不管，任卡卡西怎么喊他就是不理不睬。

过后带土从冰箱倒出一桶冰浇在卡卡西的下身，美名其曰给他降降温。

 

在卡卡西十八岁生日那天，带土爬上他的床时就跟他说好了，卡卡西可以对他的的身体做任何事情，即使砍断手脚都可以，但是卡卡西的屌，所有权必须由他掌控。

带土趴在卡卡西柔软的床上，托腮看着昨夜被他夺去处男之身的银发男人，用那张冷漠平静的脸说了一声“好”。

带土没想到他竟然会答应，心里说不出是高兴还是不高兴，但他们这种龌龊的关系就是从那时候开始的。

 

带土坐在卡卡西胯上起起伏伏，开始寻找自己舒服的姿势吃着肉棒，又看到男人缓和下来的脸，一副享受的样子，问他：“爽吗？”

“爽。”卡卡西依旧回答的很诚实。

“那就让你更爽点。”

说完屁股就像电动小马达一般动起来，极速的含进吐出粗硬的阴茎，转而坐到最深处扭着腰臀在卡卡西身上转圈，过会儿又开始上下吞吃。

“啊～好棒！越来越热了，卡卡西～啊哈～～嗯嗯～～好硬好粗～快、快射……射给我～”

带土自己舒服了，从来不吝啬在卡卡西面前出声浪叫，后穴里绞的肉棒越紧叫的越欢。这十几年来“侍候”了卡卡西的屌这么长时间，带土也早就练出了一身好本事，什么时候该慢什么时候该快，怎样让卡卡西持续久一点还是让他秒射，他都能掌握的很好。如果他去卖屁股，说不定还能大赚一笔。

“卡卡西，爽不爽。”

被绑住的男人粗喘着呼吸点头，盯着带土胸前的两点咽了咽口水。

“你说……嗯～我如果出去卖，我们是不是早就发了。”

“卖？”

反应了一会儿，卡卡西才明白过来带土要“卖”什么，立马脸色苍白，急切的说：“不许！”

“怎么？不想和别人同用一个菊花？卡卡西，你还真是洁癖！”

带土停下来，凑近男人的脸，“如果嫌我脏，我允许你去找别人。”

所有权包括卡卡西的屌一切都必须是带土掌控，只有带土可以摸、使用，其它人都不行，包括卡卡西本人。

现在他放权了，这个男人应该会高兴的吧。

“不用。”只是淡淡的说了这两个字，带土还是听出了些许严肃的味道。

“噗！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

带土趴在他身上笑的乱颤，身体带动后穴又紧了一些，卡卡西微微皱起眉。

“卡卡西，我该说你什么好！如果你真是条狗，绝对是最忠心的。”

这不是什么好话，可卡卡西也不恼，抬起头亲吻带土的鼻尖。

“不许去，只能我用。”

带土又靠近了一点，离卡卡西的嘴唇极近，似吻不吻的擦过肌肤，呼出潮湿的热气，“好，听你的，这个身子随你喜欢怎么弄都行，没钱了可以考虑一下卖我的屁股。”

卡卡西刚要出声被带土一口含住，硬生生的堵住了他要说的话，两人粗鲁的接着这个湿漉漉的吻，卡卡西吸着带土的舌头，蛮横的搅着口腔，直扯得带土舌根发酸发痛才被一把推开。

带土坐直身体，一口气把卡卡西的肉棒连根没入，插的太深，禁不住紧绷身体向后伸直。

“哈啊～你这混蛋，是不是又长大了。好长～好粗～啊啊啊～～前辈好棒～～前辈最厉害了～嗯啊啊～～给我……给阿飞～给阿飞精液～～啊啊啊啊啊～～”

带土动的越来越厉害，叫的越来越欢，全然不顾他们只是在一间隔音不怎么样的廉价旅馆里。

“啊～前辈舒服吗？阿飞好不好？嗯～卡卡西前辈……前辈～我喜欢～喜欢你的大屌，让阿飞吃～戳的阿飞快要……受不了了～啊啊～～啊啊～啊～

“卡卡西～卡卡～啊～～啊啊～～

“我要去了～快……给我～我要去～嗯～啊啊～～”

后穴越收越紧，肚子里感觉到一阵温凉，带土被刺激的哆嗦了一下浑身一阵痉挛射了出来，喷了身下的人一身。

脱力的人平倒在床的一边，大口喘气，带土现在一个手指头都不想动了。自己已经解开绳子的卡卡西趴在他的胸膛上舔着两个乳粒，像吸奶的孩子一样不停地吸吮。

不愧是拥有“木叶第一技师”名号的魔术师，带土打了15个结也能被他解开。现在又落到他手里了。

卡卡西把带土的胸膛舔的泛着水光，小巧的乳尖挺立起来，没含的那只暴露在空气中微凉。卡卡西灵活的手指揉着胸肌，转而捏上乳头。

“嗯～”

刚刚平复的情欲又被撩起，带土不由自主的把胸膛更靠近他，抱住头抓他的头发。就像卡卡西的屌所有权归带土一样，带土的身体归卡卡西所有。

所以即使难耐，即使感觉一阵阵电流窜过，即使感觉到痛，他也不能推开卡卡西。

卡卡西能说到做到，他怎么可以不行。

敏感的后穴又被塞进两根手指，回回冲向敏感带扣挖，带土立马双腿环上男人的腰，用阴茎去蹭卡卡西的。

可是，不够……这样还远远不够。

卡卡西又不是个傻的，带土能摸透他，他也自然对这个身子了如指掌。知道怎么撩拨既能有情欲又不会马上高潮，时间长了只会越来越空虚难忍。除非带土说需要他的屌安抚，否则卡卡西会一直继续下去。

之前吃过一次这样的亏，带土被舔遍了全身，即使想要也硬生生忍着，以为卡卡西只要玩够了就没兴致了。没想到他真的折磨了他一整天，每次想要射就被收回劲头，迟迟不能高潮。也是从那时候开始，卡卡西学会了吃他的菊花。

最后带土实在受不了，哭喊着推倒他，托着疲惫的身体，把卡卡西绞射了。

今天带土心情好，没有折磨他也没折磨自己，一个翻身把人压在身下，湿漉漉的小穴吃进硕大，开始自己的时间……

 

带土醒来的时候，卡卡西已经收拾好了行李。手指灵活的玩纸牌，在他手里的扑克牌像精灵一般飞舞。带土就是被这洗牌声吵醒的。

他们要去下一个目的地了，名声狼藉的木叶技师再也不能登上辉煌耀眼的舞台，只能化妆成“斯坎儿”带着他的助手“阿飞”到处卖艺。

带土爬上卡卡西的床的时候，没有想过让他身败名裂。他只是想把他一起拉入泥潭，让他在光明的人生中摸上一把黑泥。

因为琳的死，他俩犯下的罪。

只是八卦记着撞见了他们的好事，结果流言蜚语越穿越离谱，“少年天才”被同行人挤兑唾骂，不得不退出魔术界，告别父母和师傅，自己一个人开始流浪。带土却鬼使神差般的不知为什么就追上了他，两人心照不宣什么也没说，一起上了路。

 

休息一下就能精神饱满的带土开着老旧的SUV，这还是斑送给他的成年礼。卡卡西坐在副驾驶上捧着不知道看了几遍的《亲热天堂》。他们去的地方需要在路上走两天，路上很大一片是一望无际的草原，公路修的少，有时不得不穿越草地，不导航会直接迷路。

他们不赶时间，基本都会在白天赶路，晚上窝在车里睡觉。路上没人时，免不了有了兴致来一发车震。

带土骑在卡卡西身上缓慢的做着动作，思绪却飘了好远，想着以前的他们，想着那日的发生的火灾。

 

水门老师从三个徒弟中选了卡卡西作为他下一场巡演的助手，一直很努力练习的带土落选后，很不甘心的回到后台踢了一脚道具箱子，却没发现轮轴被他踢坏了。彩排那天意外的看到观众席上的卡卡西，才知道因为感冒替换了琳。

水门老师不在，琳自己在舞台上复习动作，意外的火灾就在那时候发生了。

心急的女孩被卡在箱子里出不来，带土冲上去救人却被掉下来的横梁砸中。

在医院里醒来的时候水门老师告诉他，琳过世了。

水门老师告诉他，他不知道箱子是坏的，明明之前检查时都是完好的，他该再仔细细心一些的。

听了老师那些话，带土的太阳穴突突的跳，半夜偷偷跑出医院去警察局自首。

因为没有实质的证据，而且他还是未成年，这件事只是不了了之。带土却不死心的守在警局门口，宇智波斑让人把他拖回家锁在屋里，卡卡西去见他的时候，带土那时几近疯癫。头发长长了也不梳理，屋里乱七八糟。看到卡卡西只恶狠狠的瞪着他：“为什么让琳去！”

带土过了一段很荒唐的时光，抽烟喝酒，打架斗殴，建立混混帮派，卡卡西见过在隐秘的巷的里，带土领着一帮手下“教训”跪在地上“老实人”。

卡卡西从没有劝过他改邪归正什么的，每次只是给了他几张票，希望他能去看他的表演。

带土面上不屑一顾，却都悄悄去了。看到卡卡西站在明亮的舞台上收到鲜花和拥抱，不甘和嫉妒像病毒一般在阴暗里滋长。

弄脏他，忘记琳自己却活的潇洒的卡卡西就该有人生污点。

那日打着为卡卡西庆生的理由，把人灌醉，做下了恶心的事……

 

没想到那一晚竟然还能延续到现在，他和卡卡西的关系越来越微妙了。如果说那时是因为少时的年少轻狂，现在是一份习惯和一丝愧疚吧。

本来一切都是他的错，对卡卡西，只不过是迁怒罢了。

是时候结束了……

 

“带土，如果累了就睡吧。”卡卡西依旧被他绑住，但还是满脸关切的看着他。

“我是累了。”带土都不知道自己什么时候停了。抱着卡卡西打了个滚，一下子换了位置，张开双腿，“如果你还有力气的话，操我。”

“带土，你……”卡卡西看着身下的人不敢相信瞪大了眼。

“以后你想怎么玩就怎么玩，这个身子还是你的，我不会再约束你，怎么，开心的不会说话了？”

带土刚说完，卡卡西像饿狼一般扑向他，抚摸、亲吻、抽插，一样都不落下。带土也是第一次被人压在身下干，有点受不了男人蛮横的力道，开始躲着脱离。卡卡西感到带土躲开，抓住他的两只手腕压向头顶，全身压在他身上禁锢住，狠狠地操，每次都顶到最深处又全部抽出，来来回回几十次把带土顶到了车门上。

“啊～卡卡啊～你轻点～你轻～～啊～～嗯啊～啊啊～～”

从没有见过这样的卡卡西，像一头凶猛的野兽，平时只会舔他菊花的犬样在这时候撕开了外皮化身为狼，有种要把带土操死在车里的劲头。

带土一下子慌乱了，他想逃，再不逃会被卡卡西吃的骨头渣都不剩。胡乱的摸着车门，摸到了门把手一掰，推开眼前的男人，赤裸裸的跑了出去。

卡卡西自然不会放过他，紧跟其后往前一扑，就把猎物扑到身下，从后面进入了他……

“不要，不要！卡卡西，我不要！”

带土往前爬，卡卡西就往后拽，最后压住他的后颈，提起他的腰臀，孟浪的做活塞运动。这种感觉对带土来说太可怕了，卡卡西知道他哪里敏感，回回对着那一点戳个没完，进的又深又急，带土没一会就被他插射了。可在他身上肆虐的男人依旧没有停止动作，趁着湿软的后穴痉挛的时候加大动作抽插。带土抓着地面上的草，只能承受身后传来的力道，每次一挣扎就会被更大的力量摁住。

被粗暴的对待了许久，带土已经放弃抵抗了，摊趴在草地上抬着屁股任卡卡西操。卡卡西看他老实了许多，反转过来继续操。

卡卡西射了一次后，带土以为终于完事了，像条搁浅在沙滩上的鱼，大口大口的呼吸。

卡卡西抱起他，放到车座上，又压下去占有了他。

“卡卡西，你出去！”

“随我怎么玩都可以，这句话是带土说的。”

带土一瞬间想拍死一个小时之前的自己。

他被卡卡西用各种姿势挨着做了遍，现在直接被卷成团高高的崛起屁股，让卡卡西压着大腿操干着小穴。

“啊～～啊啊啊～～啊～～啊～～啊啊～啊～”

带土喊的本来就沙哑的嗓音更沙哑了，他被卡卡西插射了好几次，男人也一次次的在他身体里中出。

带土最后一次射完后，身体跟着狠狠痉挛，屁股传来的一阵阵灭顶快感直冲脑门，翻了白眼，他被卡卡西操得屁股高潮了。

发出一声类似动物濒死的呻吟，一歪头晕了过去。

卡卡西看着晕过去的带土，依旧没有停下动作，抱着软绵绵的身体继续干。

 

带土醒来的时候已是中午，外头的阳光依旧毒辣。卡卡西还没有醒，带土摸了摸屁股全是快要结块了的精液，胡乱的擦了两把，穿上衣服，从后备箱拿出自己的包，背上，向无边的草原跑去。

跑到气喘吁吁时，回头看了一眼车的方向，说了句“再也不见”又朝向前方继续走。

走到黑天，走到日出，带土终于觉得累了，一屁股蹲在路边的草地上，一下子扯到腰，疼的直咧嘴。

“卡卡西这个大垃圾，差点被他操死！”

即使离开了，他听不到，带土依旧会骂。

远远的听到车声，带土心想打个顺风车，奔向车子来的方向，可看到后脸色立马变得苍白，掉头就跑。

可想而知，人怎么跑得过汽车。卡卡西追上了他，一把把人扛起塞进车厢，找了根结实的绳子把人困了起来，打了个最近新发明的结扣。扒下带土的裤子，塞入跳蛋，又给他穿上了贞操带。

带土被他这一系列的动作惊的着实不轻，这不是他认识的卡卡西，眼前这货绝对是假的，是赝品！

“你……你……”带土想问他你是谁，可话到了嘴边又觉得怪。

“老实待着。”卡卡西坐到驾驶座，拿起小巧的开关一摁，立马就听到了带土发出呻吟，笑了一下，心情颇好的开着车向目的地出发。

一路上屁股里的跳蛋就没有停过，带土不止一次的让卡卡西关掉，卡卡西都置若罔闻。带土咬牙，心一横，开始不停的呻吟，浪叫。

“啊～卡卡西前辈，你看阿飞一眼，阿飞好痛苦啊～啊～嗯嗯～啊啊啊～～阿飞想要，想要卡卡西前辈，小穴痒～想让前辈的大屌挠痒痒～”

“前辈～～啊～前辈～给阿飞拿出来啊～不要再折磨阿飞了，阿飞是个好孩子～～”

“卡卡西～前辈啊～～啊～～你再不理阿飞～阿飞就要死了～～”说着还真滴出来几滴泪。

卡卡西一个急刹车，带土狠狠地摔到前座椅背又被弹回来，整个人晕晕的。卡卡西下车来到后车座，打开车门把带土拖到门口，取下贞操带和跳蛋，掰着白花花的大腿，扶着阴茎对准湿了的小穴插了进去。

“卡卡西，你他妈个垃圾！”

“你说是什么我就是什么。”反正现在爽的人是他，随带土怎么骂也只不过是白费力气。

银白色头发的男人掐着带土的腰发狠的猛操，带土一双大长腿就这样被爆露在车外在空气中，随着卡卡西的动作一抖一抖的。时而上下摇晃，时而圈住卡卡西的腰，时而绷直。一双结实有力的腿只能随主人一起飘零，无法合闭在一起，只能大张的露在车门外，跟抖动的车身一起向周围的一切显示车里的人干的有多激烈。

卡卡西操完了，提上裤子，又从后备箱拿出带土之前在他前面自己玩的假阳具，塞入后穴，依旧锁上贞操带，拿出两个跳蛋粘在带土的乳头上，打开全部的开关，看着带土扭来扭去，满意的欣赏完自己的作品，继续上路。

被操一顿的带土老实了没一会，又开始撩拨起卡卡西，然后又被拖到车门口挨操。

这一路上去，他们除了吃饭睡觉解手和赶路，剩下的时间全都在做爱，而且带土除了晚上睡觉之外，一路上基本全都是被道具折磨着，本来两天的路程，拖拖拉拉第六天才到。

卡卡西找了个小旅馆，把东西收拾好，才把捆着的带土带出车，披一件大外袍半抱半拖的带进屋里。

不是带土不愿意跟他走，而是腿软的真没力气了，现在他能站起来都是勉强的。

到了有床的地方，卡卡西解开了绳索，抱着带土洗了个澡，依旧把人带到床上压在身下操干。

卡卡西是被我憋坏了吧。

带土突然想明白了。他是想把这十几年来受到的屈辱全部报复回来吧？

“卡卡西，你是恨我的吧。”带土问在他脖子上种草莓的男人。

“没错，是恨你。”虽然是这样说，但语气平淡的出奇。

“你想怎么报复？”

“每天都操死你，操够了就把你扔了。”

得到这个答案带土心里的石头却突然放下了，发自内心的笑起来。

“好。”

然后动起全身配合卡卡西的抽插，两人做到天昏地暗。

 

每次带土被干到无力的时候都会问一句：“操够了吗？”

卡卡西永远回答：“不够。”

 

end

 


End file.
